Emotions And Thoughts
by JuniorAfro
Summary: Relationship problems, past conflicts and a whole lot of struggles resurface from a past life. "The old me is dead and gone." Sound familiar? Yet, emotional thoughts are dug up and it creates troubles. Keep focus and it will fade... NaruTayu, Naruto's POV


_**A/N : Hey Jun here again, with a small short story, maybe 2-3 chapters. Who knows. This is a NaruTayu story as well, except this one has a different take on both characters relationship. And don't say this is part of, or by extension of what may happen in my other story, "I Need You". Enjoy this tidbit, and hopefully, I continue to amuse you guys and offer some good stories. Or chaps. Haha. The fic will be Naruto's POV.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Emotions and Thoughts <strong>_

_**Chapter 1 : Conflicted**_

"Keep moving you idiot. " whispered a very soft voice into my ears. My body acknowledging her words, and responding with slight movement.

"Huh?" I questioned slightly. My head slowly regaining control from the haze that clouded my mind. I was lost in that very moment, but I couldn't exactly understand what happened, or more exactly...What was I thinking about?

"You're not listening to me are you baka?" the voice questioned me, shifting around to stare into my eyes. I felt the grasp and pull of her arms around my neck. Her beautiful toned legs wrapping and tightening around my hips. The warmth that radiated from her body penetrated my skin. _'Warm'_I thought lustfully. But I quickly put that behind my mind.

"I'm listening," I responded almost questioningly."...to you. I'm just thinking about something..." I added trailing off, as certain thoughts popped into my head. Quickly, I fastened my grip on her hips tenderly, as I embraced this girl I've recognized thousands of times. My eyes staring into her dazzling hazel ones._ 'Beautiful'_

"Hey, what is it?" she asked as her body and voice accommodated themselves to the mood. I could sense slight worry and curiosity in her tone. She always knew how to read me. Always was quick to pick up on things. Especially those that bothered her. Not sure why, but something washed over me. As I stared into her eyes, I knew what that feeling was. _'__**Fear'**_

I nervously chuckled and focused on her. " It's nothing...really. Just lost myself a bit there, and I forgot I was with you..." I paused noticing I just made a mistake whenever I was around her. I quickly attempted to apologize changing subjects. Preventing further inquiry from her. That fear that was there intensified and shook my core. A chilling tap traveled from my neck down my back. _**'Lies'**_

"Naruto, stop playing with me. Tell me what's up. What are you thinking about?" she rephrased her previous question in a more serious tone this time. Her eyes stared deep into mine. I could feel her inner self trying to pry the door to my thoughts. It was impossible for me to stare at her fully, without hinting to my emotions. Another thing that kept my gaze at bay, was her luscious, ruby and plump lips. The moonlight from the outside world, sparked the shine in them. But I couldn't keep hiding it. _**'Betrayal?'**_

"Answer me Naruto." she monotonously said. By now, I could tell she was mad. I had betrayed her trust. She was upset. She was all words that can describe a woman when she is taken for a fool. When she is lied to. But she always kept them hidden. Her emotions that is, and slightly if ever showed them in their full splendor, or agony. And I knew very well what that meant.

"Like I sai-" I couldn't finish my words as I felt a sheer pain embellish at the base of my lips. An intense pain surged and crashed throughout my brain. I pulled away as fast as I could. She had bit me. Hard.

"Ah..." was all I could say. My hands having worked their way to my lips, feeling the blood slowly seep out. I was expecting something else, but this took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting it on the lips, and no less this excruciating. It was deep.

"What was that for Tayuya-chan?" I mumbled out as I tried clean up the wound. The blood had stained them a crimson red. My fingers wiping it off. The warmth of the red fluid had invaded my mouth. Its iron taste so defiling yet perplexing.

"Because you don't fucking listen baka." she bellowed at me, pushing and pulling at my shoulders. " I asked you a question and you either ignore it or stall for time. What the fuck you bastard?Answer me already. This has been happening too often recently..." she finished slumping her shoulders, and sadness flooding her face. Her body slowly shivering. Tears slowly forming at the corners of her eyes. By now I knew I had done the worst thing I could ever do to her. That feeling of hurting others, especially loved ones, intensified as I saw her depressed state. I didn't want to see this past side of her. The more I looked the more powerful that feeling got. _**'Guilt'**_

" Stop...Please don't cry Yuya-chan" I spoke her favorite nickname in an effort to ease her, but it was futile. "I'm sorry..." I responded, ashamed of what I've done. "Sorry...it's just...I don't know. Feels like..." I paused as I pulled her towards me, wiping the beads that rolled down her eyes. "...something is wrong. It's hard to explain"

I ended with a very nervous tone. Her body shivered and a whimper escaped her gentle mouth. My arms wary of comfort and warmth. Trying to figure if its alright to continue. She was always a tough, persistent, upbeat and bubbly person. The sight in front of me, contradicted that momentarily, maybe...permanently. Just the way her body signs gave way, depressed me. I hate seeing women cry. I learned that from watching my _'mother'_, my _'sister'_, and my female teammates. I've always been a chivalrous and somewhat sensitive boy. Even more so, as I grew up learning from past relationships. She is the closest thing I have to a future companion...maybe...She is special to me. A part...of me.

"Please, stop. I'm really sorry..." I uttered. My voice shadowed with wholly concern, instead of comfort, or...composure. Something, I am always balanced at.

"No Naruto!" she cried out. " You aren't sorry. I know how you are. You always tend to avoid telling me certain things. Why can't you fucking tell me? Why?"she raised her voice further. Her frail, tender, and smaller hands pushed me away. Her shoulders continued to shake with cries of emotional pain...something, I was too familiar with. We rarely had fights of this caliber. Rarely, any screaming at each others throats. No anger, no anguish, no anxiety, no tears, no cries, no yells. But there was something, that was always there, in her eyes, that if one took the time to stare into them, you could see, a sad and painful past...a scar that has yet to heal, but not because it was large, huge or deep...

...but because she refused to heal it.

I've seen her during those moments. I've seen how far she was pushed. How low she fell. I saw how far her own body and mind were strangled and scarred. Drowned in the sea of unrequited...love...

A life of...being used...and abused...tormented...

A reality break-up that truthfully destroyed her...inside out.

"Just tell me you bastard! Please..." she yelled then softened to a low mumble, enough that I could barely hear. My body immediately shook. The eyes may have forgotten the pain, but the heart...the heart never forgets. It was then I remembered that night...

Onslaught of emotional battery that completely barraged her essence. Sheer sorrow, depression, pain, anguish, anxiety, anger, fear, hurt. Suicidal tendencies that lodged themselves so deep, that she still struggles...

_'Damn...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there goes the first chapter. This will be separate, and it won't be long. It will just be about something that involves both of them, and the first time they met. Read and Review.<strong>_


End file.
